Be Safe
by redribbon627
Summary: All human. Bella is the Duke's daughter and Edward is the son of the royal guard.  They grew up together and were best friends but one tradic night seperated them


A little girl of about 7 was sitting in the middle of a well sunlit clearing with a bunch of young children playing around her. She was talking to her doll when a boy about 9 with a harsh looking face came up and grabbed her doll.

"Give it back!" the little girl cried.

"Go and get it then." He said while throwing the doll in the tree.

She climbed up the tree and reached for her doll when all of the sudden a bird swooped through the tree and made her slip. She landed right in the arms of a brown haired boy of about 9 with stormy gray eyes now smiling down at her.

"Edward!" she cried happily.

"Isabella." he said with a boyish grin.

The vision cleared and it changed into a grand ballroom with the same boy smiling but now he looked to be about 15 and he was dancing with the came little girl who looked 13 or 14 and was a beauty to say the least with her hair, dark as midnight and eyes a warm, deep brown framed with long thick eyelashes. She has very fair skin and just the perfect amount of blush. The boy was handsome as ever as well, but neither seemed to notice that about each other. The boy looked at the chain on her neck, which was gold but had no charms or jewels on it.

"Who gave you that necklace?" he asked.

"My father and mother, but I have no charms to put on it." she replied looking down.

"Here," he took his hand off her back, took something out of his pocket, and pulled her to the side of the dance floor, "Lift your hair up." He said.

"Okay? What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

He unhooked her necklace and slipped it back on before answering "Giving you your birthday present."

She looked down at her necklace and her eyes grew as she studied it. It was a crystal heart with a deep blue sapphire lining around it. "It's so beautiful! Thankyou so much Edward!" she said as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it but my friends are watching." he said his face getting red.

Sensing a perfect time to embarrass him she said a little too loudly "Aww Eddie-poo you shouldn't have." Then they started laughing.

The dream then changed and the girl was now sitting on a swing gazing up at the stars and smiling. She heard leaves crunch and she looked down and saw Edward gazing at her in a way she hadn't seen before. It looked like he was trying really hard to remember something while he looked at her and a hint of something else—curiosity maybe?

"Are you okay? Did you leave something out here?" the girl asked.

He shrugged and said "No, but what were you looking at?"

"Stars" she replied gazing at him.

"Do you still have my necklace?" he asked randomly.

"Not only do I still have it, but I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me." He looked up then with that boyish grin she loved on his lips saying,

"To remind you of the embarrassment you caused me by calling me Eddie-poo."

She grinned remembering the evening. "You've caught me!" she said innocently.

"Always do, especially when you fall from trees." He said laughing.

She gazed at him and realized what a good friend he was, _almost_ overlooking how handsome he was and how her heart was racing.

The scene shifted one last time to a courtyard right before the sun was about to set, making the sky explode with color. The dark haired beauty was holding hands with the dark haired boy, but in no romantic way at all. The look on the girls face was one of great fear and the boy's held a look of pure determination.

"Where will we go?" the girl said tearfully while running.

"_You're _going to run straight to that carriage up ahead and I have to go cak with the rest of the guards to get people inside." The boy said in a way that held no argument.

"But…" his look cut her off.

"Okay, run straight to your carriage, it's right their I can still see it."

"Edward," the boy looked down when she didn't finish her sentence, and was pulled down so that his lips met hers. Taken by surprise he pulled back, but immediately leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. He broke away reluctantly with that boyish grin and said two words. " Be Safe" and then everything went black.


End file.
